Heated Waters
by Caskettastic
Summary: This is my take, a one-shot, on what could have happened in the Hamptons pool scene, in Murder He Wrote, if the murder victim hadn't walked in on them at that moment. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

They'd feasted on an early dinner that evening, and a glass of red wine after. Until finally, he read her mind and suggested they go for a swim. He cleared out the kitchen while she went upstairs, claiming to go put on a new bikini she had brought along just for his eyes. When she came back downstairs, wearing her navy blue robe with her hair tied up, he wanted to make love to her right there.

"Come on Castle, I'm getting impatient now."

"Go wait out for me, I'll be right there"

So she kissed him, giving him something to make him want to hurry if he wanted more of it. And she walked away with that ever so sexy sway in her hips. It took all the control in him to resist following her and grabbing that fine rear of hers right there.

He went upstairs and quickly got hold of his swimmer trunks and put them on. 'Oh she'd absolutely love these' he thought as he admired his custom made swimwear that said 'Heat Rises' and the cover art that donned that particular book was printed all over the trunks. He quickly put his robe on and ran downstairs like a child on Christmas morning.

When he walked out the huge glass doors, he found his girlfriend standing on the front lawn, looking up into the dark sky, gazing upon her rival of beauty, the moon. He stepped behind her and put an arm around her waist.

"What are you thinking off?"

She looked at him with a serene smile and said "Thank you for getting me to finally come out here with you"

He chuckled "are you enjoying yourself?"

"I came here to relax and be myself, and it's exactly what I'm getting to do" she got up on her toes a little, held the two edges of his robe over his chest and kissed him softly, reveling in the moment and the beauty of the night, the moon their only light.

She then took his hand and said "Let's go"

They walked around the house hand in hand and he opened the wooden door to the pool area and let her walk in first. She did so, with an ever so graceful hop over the threshold.

"I am sure you will find the temperature suitable…"

She hummed her acknowledgement and he took a few steps ahead of her, oblivious to the fact that she had stopped in her tracks and was busy untying her robe.

"But if you would like it any warmer I can change the temperature…"

He turned to check if she wanted to take up his suggestion of changing the temperature, but suddenly, he wasn't worried about her requirements of the temperature anymore. He was thinking about his own. Cause suddenly, his entire body went hot with desire.

"Or I…" he didn't know where he was going with this sentence. The goddess in front of him, naked and completely adapted to the slightly cool temperature of being subjected to the Hamptons air, was grinning mischievously at him, bearing her ever so sexy body to him.

"…could just stop talking." He ended. The robe fell from her shoulders and pooled behind her feet, her feet that were the only part of her body that was still covered. She kicked the material away lightly with her feet and he watched her legs. Those legs whose sexiness alone could make him come undone.

He looked up at her then with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes that matched the one in hers

"You forgot your suit" he stated, matter-of-factly.

And she did this ever so adorable dip and that signature tongue-between-her-teeth smile that never fails to send tingles down his spine when it's directed at him. at is usually, always is.

"I know" she says. That minx in her, the one who stays hidden in her most of the time, was having a night out tonight. And he was enjoying the view it resulted in.

He stepped closer, feeling drawn to her like she was some magnetic force.

"Nah-ah Castle" she wagged her finger disapprovingly at him. "Take your robe off first"

"Come on... you're not going to let me touch you?"

"Would it kill you to let me see you too?" and really, he was finding it hard to pay attention to anything she was saying. Her assets were distracting him. Honestly, her birthday suit and a smile was the best bathing suit he'd seen on her ever.

He looked up into her eyes and said with a hint of mischief written all over his face,

"I got a surprise for you too"

And in Kate's mind, she wondered if maybe, by some telepathic way, maybe he thought of skinny dipping tonight too, her heart leapt with the idea of them being so in sync."

He untied his robe and let it drop to the floor, and stood in the best superman pose he could muster up, both his hands fisted at his waist, elbows out, biceps showing off, his head tilted a little to the left, looking to the sky.

In his head he imagined a cape flying in the wind and watched her intently. Oh her eyes were on the prize alright. And he felt elated to show her.

But what he didn't expect was the reaction he got from her.

After 5 seconds of staring at his Nikki heat themed swimwear trunks, she looked up at him and burst out laughing. He resumed his normal stance then, unsure what to make of her reaction.

"What you don't like it?"

"Castle, where did you get those from?"

"I had them custom made" he reasoned.

"They're really cute" she laughed some more, and began to walk past him towards the pool. His eyes followed her body.

"Wait… That's all you have to say about them?"

"no, get them off, Castle, and meet me in the pool" she said, that hint of laughter still in her voice.

He looked down at his swimwear. 'Well, at least it made her laugh', he told himself with a satisfied smirk. 'I won't be needing you anymore' he spoke to himself and quickly got rid of the trunks and walked to the pool.

She had just dove in. He could see the outline of her ever so perfect curves under water, all thanks to those lights he had installed inside the pool, swimming to the other end of the pool. He left his slippers beside hers and sat down at the edge of the pool, watching her move, making her way through the water, the lights on her skin underwater, highlighting her creamy skin.

She came up before reaching the end, her face emerging out of the water, and to him, everything felt like it was in slow motion, this was like a dream come true for him, to have her in his backyard pool, here in his beloved home in the Hamptons. He watched her, the way she pushed her beautiful hair back and then did a back swim to reach the edge.

"Are you coming in or what?" she called out to him from across the pool.

"Come get me"

"I'm not moving from here. Suit yourself." she said with a smirk and reached out to grab her glass of wine that was kept on mat just near the edge of the pool. She took a sip and closed her eyes to let her taste buds absorb the beauty of it. And when she opened her eyes, he was no longer at the other end of the pool.

She looked around wondering where he had disappeared, when suddenly, her attention caught onto the man underwater swimming her way, and before she knew it, he popped out of the water before her, crowding into her space, her breathing got heavier, his entire body was flush against hers, she could feel his warmth, radiating off his fine skin, even in the water.

He kissed her, passionately, devouring her mouth. And he tasted the wine off her tongue. She let him have more of her, intertwining her arms around his neck. The water allowed her to be lighter around him, and so she stepped on his feet, and hooked one leg around his hip, and she felt him groan against her mouth, oh he loved this so much.

"I've never skinny dipped with anyone before." he said between kisses.

"Me neither." she said with that smile so naughty, that he needed to kiss it off her lips. She let her fingers play in his soft wet hair.

She pushed against him, feeling him so ready against her core. His hands were on her hips, slowly caressing her skin there. He took the wine glass from her hand and placed it back near his own. He then leaned in to whisper at her ear.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you all naked and standing in my pool alone"

"I wasn't alone", she breathed against the skin of his neck "The water was keeping me company" she teased and he could feel the smile in her voice.

He pushed harder against her, the smile was replaced with parted lips, panting with need.

"Exactly, I don't like the idea of the water having privileges that I should have"

"What privileges" she asked and softly bit on his skin, two could play at this game of torture.

"The privilege of being all around your skin all at once" she smiled. He sure had a way with words. But even before she could say anything back to him, he paralyzed her ability to form any coherent thought, his lips landing hard against her throat, kissing and sucking her skin, turning her on onto such sinfully high levels. Only he knew how to work her body up right. And he knew she knew it. He gloated in that fact.

But she wanted to prolong this teasing game they were playing, so hesitantly, she distracted him, by stroking him underwater, and then as swiftly as she could, she slipped underwater before him, and maneuvered herself around him, to swim to the other side. The minute he felt the loss of her near him, he opened his eyes to find their bottle of wine and their glasses staring back at him.

He quickly turned around to look for her. She was swimming backwards, away from him, but with that come hither smile on her face, and so he followed her, walking through the water, choosing not to swim, because he wanted to keep an attentive eye on her, she was very sneaky in water he learned now.

But she wasn't going to give him what he wants so easily, he was going to have to work for it. She swam with such gracefulness, and was able to dodge him so well, until finally, he found himself standing in the center of the pool, giving up.

He knew she was somewhere behind him. But he didn't turn. He allowed himself to just feel the movement of the water behind him, to try and predict which direction she was going, when suddenly, that force so beautiful, the force he lovingly called his girlfriend, surprised him from behind, jumping onto his back, winding her sweet long legs around him, her hands reaching around his neck to caress his chest, and her teeth began to nibble on his ear.

"you got tired chasing me around?" she asked.

"Never" he smirked.

"I've been chasing you around for four years, look where it's brought me" he said, proudly. And she smiled innocently.

He could feel her against his back, open and warm, her perky breasts, pressed up against him, those rosy buds, two definite beauties on his back. She continued to nibble at his ear, now and then kissing his tender ear lobe, and just near his hair line behind his year, her warm breath washed over his skin, making him thirst for her.

In what was one of his fastest moves he let himself fall back into the water, she immediately let go of him, and in the next second, she found herself facing him, wrapped tight and close in his strong arms, his lips were on hers, kissing her like his life depended on it.

She finally allowed herself to melt into him, she surrendered, letting him worship her body, letting his hands wander, his lips explore her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders and mostly her mouth. She was needy and desperate to feel all of him, inside of her, in the one place she needed him the most right now.

"Castle…" she said between kisses, kisses that were growing wild with every passing second, so full of passion and longing. He could never get enough of her. It had just been a few weeks now since they had finally admitted to themselves, together, how much they felt for each other... And ever since that day, love-making has been something they can never get enough off. The sex just gets more thrilling every time.

"Say it…"

"I need you…"she panted "inside me..."

"Fuck! Kate…" the next thing she knew, she felt the wall of the pool at her back. She hooked both her knees onto his hips, and he filled every gap between the, filling her with his manhood, making her moan in pure delight at the feel of his sturdy, hard strength.

With every thrust, the water around them moved in harmony with their bodies, creating ripples that were not only surfacing the water, but making the blood in her veins hum with joy. Only he was capable of making her feel this way. She met him for every thrust, giving as much as she got, and he showed his appreciation with his ever so talented hands on her skin, and his experienced lips that knew just what to do, to make her come all around him.

And like a cool springs that erupt from the ground, when the earth gets its heat on, heat rose within them until they reached that peak together, pleasing not just their bodies, but the souls that lived for the other.

The devotee in him praised the beauty of the goddess in her, and she rewarded him for the good that is him and all his amazing physical traits. She came gloriously, bringing him along with her, to a place so beautiful in their minds, shared in their oneness and love for each other.

As she panted hard, trying to catch her breath, she let her feet touch the ground, and he softly kissed her.

Making love to Kate Beckett was just something else. It drew out a hunger in you that you never thought existed in this world. It made you want to give her all of you.

After a good 5 or so minutes of kissing, smooching and just being in each other's arms, she spoke softly with a chuckle in her voice

"I love your pool"

He smirked and sincerely said "I love you too"

And she kissed him again. He understood. This was her way of showing him, that even though she couldn't find it in herself to say it out loud, she had mastered the art of showing it to him when they made love. He didn't need her to say it. This was more than enough for now.

"Take me to bed" she told him, looking up into his eyes with those emerald green jewels for eyes that she has.

"Willingly" he said, and he picked her up in his arms and took her back to the house, where they spent the first night of their weekend vacation making endless love to each other. Undisturbed, unconditional, unadulterated love.

Surely, Heat rose… all night long.

* * *

**There, now that I've got all of that written down, leave me a review please. :)**


End file.
